REALIZE
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: “I did not accept you because for the first time I had someone I was afraid to lose and that was you. But then you had an accident and I was afraid to lose you even more, then I realize that I can’t live with out you” PLEASE READ & REVIEW.
1. hot&cold treatment

**Author's Note: its my first time to write a chapter-fic for Prinnce Of Tennis. but i hope you will support this.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Prince of Tennis. but i wish i could.**

* * *

**SUMMARY**: She was turned down by him saying that he doesn't care about her. She had an accident and lost memories of her feelings for him but then, he realize how much he loved her and wants to start over, acting like it's a new world for them. What will he do if she regains her memories back and realizes what he did?

* * *

The cat-eyed tennis prodigy was training with his senpais. After all he belongs to the so-called 'regulars'. Their school was known for having the best tennis players at a young age, and yes the tennis prodigy was one of them. He can sometimes be really really cold but most of the time he's just his self, quiet and reserved.

She was inspired by his tennis skill that's why she wants to improve on her playing. She was the grand daughter of the coach of the Seishun Academy's Tennis Club. Every guy adored her for being cute at all times, even when she's shocked or nervous. Even the regulars are fond of her; they treat her like their little sister, except for the reserved and quiet tennis prodigy. She like him very much, a crush that soon blossomed into love. That's why no matter what happens she sticks by his side, she knows that he did not asked for it, but somehow, she's like glued onto him.

* * *

"Alright, you can leave. Practice is over," their strict captain said.

"Hai," the whole tennis club replied.

Ryoma Echizen was fixing his things when he heard two girls talking, one voice loud and one low tone. He covered his eyes with the brim of his cap and looked at the two girls. He was _quite_ annoyed. The pony tailed girl was too noisy and manipulative while the long-braided girl was a follower. They were best friends but surely, they were very different.

"Ryoma-sama," Tomoka said, the pony tailed girl was rather annoying.

"Hn…"

When the two got there, Sakuno Ryuzaki, the coach's grand daughter was looking at him from behind her friend.

"Ryoma-kun, you were so great playing against your opponent a while ago. This makes me like you more, Ryoma-kun," Tomoka said.

"Hn…" he got his tennis bag and started to walk away from the two girls.

"Uh… Ryoma-kun… uhm… you did great out there… good job," Sakuno said shyly. He just looked at her with an emotionless face then walked away.

"Good luck tomorrow Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said.

Then two first year students like them came over to Sakuno with small gifts on their hands. "Sakuno-chan, we hope you like this!" the two students said, bowing in front of her, waiting for her to get their gifts.

"Uh… thanks… but you do not have to…" Sakuno said as Ryomo took a quick peek at Sakuno. _Hn…_

The two first year students walked away with dreamy smiles on their faces. While Tomoko kept on nagging her friend. Ryoma walked away. He just wants to go home right away. But somehow along the way, he kept thinking about what Sakuno's actions before. _Tch… flirts with his fan boys. What a loser. She's not even good at tennis yet… what a loser…_

He went exactly to bed after doing this home works and ate his dinner. This time he was colder to his family back home.

"What do you think is his problem, uncle? He's colder than any other day," Nanako said.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He's always like that," Nanjiro Echizen said, Ryoma's father.

* * *

The next day, at morning practice, Sakuno was not there to help her grandma and the tennis club practice. Ryoma, was acting weird and because of that, he lost a game to senpai Inui.

"Not himself. I think there is a relation between him and Sakuno-chan not around. Got to gather more data," Inui said as Eiji and Momo approached him.

"What are you writing there Inui?" Eiji asked.

"Just data about Echizen's game today. I think it has relation to Sakuno-chan not around," Inui replied as they watched the tennis prodigy walk away from their practice.

"I guess so," Momo said.

"yeah," Eiji added.

The bell rang and all of the students are already inside their classroom waiting for home room period to start. Ryoma arrived at the classroom and saw Sakuno talking to their classmates happily, both girls and boys. He walked to his seat which was beside Sakuno's.

"Alright, class has commenced. Take your seat everyone," their teacher said.

Sakuno was just looking outside the window. Although she was not day dreaming, she just loved the scenery it gives. On the other hand, Ryoma was watching her, looking sideways to her direction from time to time. He was actually shocked of what he was doing, watching her do something. He was clueless about it.

It continued the whole day. It was kinda strange for Ryoma to watch her and to actually hope that she will start a conversation since he was getting used to Sakuno starting it. But this time, it was different, he will do the talking first.

"Sa-Sakuno, will you attend practice later?" Ryoma asked, his cap covering his eyes.

She was shocked, this is the first time he actually start a conversation and the first time he called her by her first name, "I… I guess so"

He was relieved, that she _might_ join them later, "ah. Okay. See you later, then"

She watched her leave as he walk off to his practice. The regulars were getting serious with training. It's not like them, but since their captain is back in good shape, they have to match up with him or at least get their records higher.

That afternoon practice was fast. Time flew by a little faster this day that before for Ryoma. She was watching their practice together with her grandma, senpai Tezuka and Tomoka who was really cheering for her idol, Ryoma. The people in the tennis club were getting used to Tomoka's shouting, cheering for Ryoma, not only for him but for the team as well.

Sakuno was holding his towel since _he asked her_ to hold it a while ago.

_Flash back…_

"_Sakuno, will you do me a favor?" Ryoma asked._

"_Uh… yeah… sure… what is it?" _

"_Will you hold this for me?" he said handing her his favorite drink and his towel._

"_O-okay then, I… I will give this to you when you finish your game… good luck."_

_He just looked at her and walked to his game with Arai._

_end_

"Sakuno-chan, you are so lucky. Ryoma-sama asks you to give his drink and towel after his game. If I was on your place, I might faint right on the spot," Tomoka said. Her eyes were dreamy.

She just returned it with a smile, a smile she doesn't even know if she was happy or embarrassed. His game then ended with him winning 6-2. He approached her and got his towel and drink fro her. Every body looked amazed with what they saw. It was an unusual event that took place.

"Ryoma's got a girl friend. Ryoma's got a girl friend," his senpai Momo said.

"No… it's not what you think!" Sakuno said.

The others teased them as well. Because of that, he became irritated and walked away.

"I think someone's guilty," senpai Eiji said.

He was no where in sight after that. He found a tree which could give him a cool shade and lay down. _She's not my girl friend. I do not even like her._

* * *

**Author's Note: i will end here for now. i don't actually know what will be my next move for this. if you do have suggestion please do tell me okay? it is very much appreciated. please read and review. thanks alot.**

**-Sakura Hayashi aka Chocobangbang loves all of you. :))**


	2. jealousy strikes with uneasy thoughts

**A/N: this is the second chapter. i hoe you will like it. read and review. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own prince of tennis. but i wish i could. hehehe.**

* * *

_She's not my girl friend. I do not even like her._

This was the thought that kept Ryoma vague and uneasy the whole day. I don't care for her the way they all think. _She is just a friend! Just a friend!_

During practice, he was almost scolded the whole time by Tezuka and the worst, even by Coach Ryuzaki, "Gomen. I'm not myself today. I'll make it better tomorrow," he said as he bow to his captain and sensei.

"You should. If you are like this tomorrow, you will be punished," Tezuka said.

He was really out of his senses because after being scolded, he got hit by a tennis ball accidentally by his senpai Fuji, "Gomen!"

"Its okay," Ryoma said as he touched his forehead. _Damn, what is wrong with me?_

Just then, he saw Sakuno on the way to the tennis courts with his senpai Oishi, they were chatting happily. _Why is she with him? Why am I worried for?_

"Oi, Ryoma-kun… are you… umm…" Sakuno said.

"I'll leave the two of you for a while," OIshi said as he walked to his other teammates.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked. His tone was seemed to be irritated.

"Eh? You seem irritated… is something wrong Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. When things related to him, she usually gets worried. After all, what she felt was not merely a crush but higher than that level. She looked at him as she waited for his answer.

He just walked away from her as she watched him. _I guess he doesn't want to talk… _She was about to turn away and go to the other regulars, Ryoma caught a glimpse of it.

"Where are you going, Sakuno-chan?" he asked. He was actually getting _used_ on calling her by her first name.

Once again, she heard him calling her by her first name, "me? To them," she said as she pointed her index finger to his teammates.

"Who told you so?" Ryoma said as he takes hold of her hand, "You are going with me."

"Ryoma-kun… wait… where are you taking me anyway," she replied as she fought with all her strength just to let go of his grip but still she did not won.

* * *

They were under a big tree wherein he usually rest or drink his ponta. She was sitting beside and notices that Ryoma did not let go of her hand.

"Ryoma-kun… um…" Sakuno said as she looked at their holding hands.

He followed her gazed and mentally smacked himself for doing that. _What the hell did I just do?_

"Gomen"

"Ryoma-kun… ano… why… did you bring me here?" Sakuno asked waiting for a good reply. _Oh please, I hope he will tell me that he likes me too…_

"Hn…"

"Ryoma…. Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn"

"Ryoma-kun"

"Why are you with senpai Oishi?"

"Huh?"

"I said why are you with senpai Oishi?"

"Ano…well… Ryoma-kun… ano…"

"Answer my question… Ryuzaki-chan"

She was shocked fro a bit, she never thought that he will call her again by her surname and asks her with matter regarding his teammates.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun… senpai Oishi asked me… to help him with something…that's all… is… is there something wrong?" she replied confused and uncertain whether to elaborate more on his chosen topic.

"You had fun helping him?" he was so puzzled with his actions and statements. _I'm not his boy friend so why the hell am I bothered for?_

"Senpai… senpai is nice. So… I did had fun… helping him…" she was so bamboozled with his actions as well. _What is wrong Ryoma-kun?_

He stood up, annoyed and started to leave her as she just sat there, confused, "What are you waiting for?"

"Ano… is there something wrong Ryoma-kun?"

"Nothing Ryuzaki-chan. Let's go. I'll take you back to _your_ senpais; and besides you are bad with directions. If Ryuzaki-sensei finds out that you're with me and you got lost, I will be in bigger trouble," Ryoma replied coldly as she stood up and walked just behind him.

_What is wrong with him today?_

When they got back from the courts, all of them were looking for her.

"There you are," Momoshiro said.

"Ryuzaki-sensei is really worried Sakuno-chan," Eiji added.

"Where have you been Ryuzaki? My mind was going nuts on how to find you," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Gomen ne obaasan. I was…" she was thinking of an excuse to cover up Ryoma. _What will I do now?_

"I was with her sensei. We were talking a while ago. Sorry if I took her without notice," Ryoma interrupted.

"Is that true, Sakuno?" her grandmother asked as she just looked down, not knowing what to do or say.

"Well, at least she's fine," Fuji said as he caressed her right cheek, "she's safe now, right?" Fuji has a way of being sadistic at times and this moment, his timing was excellent. He knows as well as the regulars and their coach about the _thing_ Ryoma has for Sakuno. Ryoma got jealous and his irritation was quite shown on his face.

Sakuno flushed a little. Sure, she likes or loves Ryoma but her senpai Fuji is nice like everybody else. He is like a big brother to her.

_What is he doing with my Sakuno? What the hell? When did I own Sakuno? This is no good at all… _he thought to himself as he was affected with his senpai's action. Everyone saw his reaction except Sakuno who was busy blushing with Fuji's action.

"Ano… senpai…" Sakuno did not know what to do now.

"It's okay. As long as Ryuzaki-chan is safe, I'm relieved," Fuji said. The regulars smirked; even the emotionless buchou smirked a little. They all know that if someone will make the tennis prodigy jealous it will be their team's tensai.

Ryoma just looked at the situation and started to walk away, "I'm going home. Ja!" he said as he waved his hands and got his tennis bag.

"Ochibi is jealous, ne?" Taka said.

"Of course, if not, he is affected in some way," Kaidoh replied.

"This is interesting. Research more on Ryoma's uneasy actions. I have to complete my data on him," Inui said as he read his green notebook.

"Perfect!" Eiji added.

"This is really interesting, wonder what will happen next," Fuji said as he smirked. It was actually bad to play on people but they just can't help. It's the first time that Ryoma showed some emotions.

"Is it bad to play on Echizen like that?" Oishi asked. His _mother's like intuition_ was showing.

"It's just a little experiment, Oishi senpai," Momo replied.

"I don't know? What do you think Tezuka?"

"It's not my business to play with people like that. But somehow it's a little interesting. Just don't cross the line," their buchou replied. Once in a blue moon, he will show those kinds of emotions; after all he loved his teammates. Showing some emotions from time to time won't hurt.

"When Ryoma finally realizes it, we will stop, ne?" Eiji said as he put his shoulders around his double's partner.

"Senpai, what are you saying. Ryo-Ryoma-kun and I are not like that," Sakuno finally interrupted her senpai's conversation. She was blushing.

"This might get out of hand," Ryuzaki-sensei added.

"He has something on you… If we find out we will stop. I still have to complete my data," Inui replied scaring Sakuno.

"Ano... senpai…"

"Don't worry. It will be fine," Momo said, "he has something. And he must realize it for the good of the two of you and the satisfaction of all of us."

"Senpai…" They all laughed and this made her blush even more, like a fresh ripe tomato.

On the other hand the tennis prodigy was walking his way home. He mentally smacks himself again. _Why did I leave early, senpai Momo is still there. Now I do not have a ride home._ He thought to himself. Then Sakuno's smile appeared to his face and made his blush. _Why am I thinking of her. This is bad. Ryoma focus! Focus! If she wasn't with senpai Oishi I wouldn't react that way and senpai Fuji is flirting with her. Damn it! And why the heck is she blushing when senpai Fuji caressed her face? Why am I irritated anyway? She means nothing to me at all!_ Then another smile of Sakuno appeared on his mind as he hit a lamp post. _Damn it, Sakuno! It's all your fault._

**A/N: Ryoma won't admit. i hope you liked it. _please_ read and review. thanks. :))**


End file.
